


Spare Parts

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny and Sides, in a moment during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Parts

Sunstreaker's digits probed the hole in Sideswipe's armor, feeling the ragged edges of wiring within, and he scowled the whole while. Sideswipe kept his dentaplates clapped shut, trying to block out the HUD warnings and the sensor flares. When Sunstreaker stepped back and opened a panel on his left leg, Sideswipe started to ask questions, but the more taciturn twin glared at him, optics flashing with promises of violence if Sideswipe back-talked him.

In minutes, Sunstreaker had stripped wiring from a secondary motor relay in his leg, closing the plate after. He turned back to repairing the damage inside Sideswipe's relays, concentrating on the primary system, as it was actually less damaged than the fail-safe. The repairs were quick, and would not get past any medic for long, but that hardly mattered.

"Thanks, bro," Sideswipe said as he managed to stand, motor relays rebooted and running, if a little sluggishly.

"Just don't get shot again; can't keep giving you all my spare parts," Sunstreaker grumped at him.

They both knew he would, just as Sideswipe would for his brother, even as they started hunting a way back to Autobot territory.


End file.
